


Valentine's Day in Paris

by ODeorainFan2150



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Most of the Overwatch Characters are cameos, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: Helix provides bodyguards to Oasis Ministers when visiting other countries.Agent Şahin is using one such trip to Paris for another purpose.





	Valentine's Day in Paris

With one smooth movement of her head, she scanned the corridor, her brown eyes glaring down at the sea of identical doors in front of her. They moved quickly, looking for any oddities, darting between the golden numbers before eventually resting on her goal.

Beside her, she felt the target of today’s mission move forward and so stuck out an arm to hold her back. A voice, imperious in tone came from behind her. 

“Agent Şahin, I'm sure there are enough of your team on this floor to make sure it's secure.” There was a pause before a follow-up sentence, just long enough for Şahin to imagine the smirk growing on that thin face. “Or does Helix not trust itself anymore?”

Şahin sighed, turning back to look at the tall woman standing beside her “I trust in my team Minister, but I prefer to make sure it's done right. So please, let me work until you are safe in your room.”

The Minister snorted “You worry too much Agent. Now come on, I'm late. And I would prefer it if you were long gone before my partner for the evening arrived. You bodyguards do have a habit of killing the mood.”

The Minister for Genetics strode forwards, her long legs carrying up to the door as she strode past her protector. She turned in place and paused for a moment, standing by the lock impatiently as she stared back at Şahin, waiting for her to unlock the room. Taking care to hide her emotions in front of the client, the bodyguard simply swiped the key across the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark, the curtains closed against the sunset outside. Şahin had already seen the room the week before when inspecting it, the plush interior holding no interest for her. Instead, she focused on her job, checking the usual hiding places for any recent signs of tampering or anything someone may have left behind to spy on her client.

“I think that we are all clear Minister. The second team will be taking care of you overnight,” said Şahin, finishing her checks in the bathroom before returning to the bedroom.

If the Minister had heard Şahin, she made no sign of it. Instead, she was already starting to get changed, her jacket and shirt neatly hung up, her deceptively simple but expensive bra placed on the bed. As Şahin entered she was putting on something slightly more exciting, black lace contrasting with her pale skin as she pulled it over her shoulders and tied it into place.

The agent hesitated.

“Excuse me, Minister O’Deorain?” Şahin asked, hovering nearby, holding her hands in front of her, more like a nervous schoolgirl than the trained professional she was.

Moira turned away from her bag, looking at the bodyguard. She was obviously enjoying the situation, her eyes sweeping Şahin up and down, taking in the grey suit, the long dark hair tied back into a bun, the body toned after a lifetime of combat training and PT.

“I will make sure to tell your Captain about your obsessive dedication to your job Agent but for now you are now dismissed.” Moira paused again waiting for a reaction. “Unless you are wanting something else?”

Şahin coughed. “I was told you had a room key to give to me? A... close friend, he said I should ask… you...” She trailed off, watching Moira’s static face with it’s annoyed grimace as those eyes glared at her.

There was a momentary pause, and then Moira’s mouth broke into an amused smile. She turned back to the bag, pulled a slim key card out of one of the pockets and threw it to the agent.

“Room 427, my dear. He should be there, getting ready for your arrival. “

\--

With a click, the door to 427 opened. Şahin was immediately greeted by the glow of the setting sun, the skyline of Paris silhouetted against the red sky. It poured through the open window, painting the white walls a brilliant crimson.

She smiled as she walked in. Even in this hotel room, the arrangement of things still felt familiar, like stepping back into the flat in Geneva from all those years ago. The AC set to low, as always, the piles of bags and hard cases filling the empty floor space in what he had once described as a ‘tidy mess’. One of the tables in the tiny lounge area was covered in computers, wires running between them as they flashed and hummed. A speaker was filled with the chatter of one of a video game stream, probably D.Mon based on the rich voice drifting from it. The other machines were busy running a selection of mundane tasks, one even displaying a purple sugar skull emblem that glitched as she watched it. As if it sensed her watching, it winked before all the screens suddenly blinked out, leaving the room quiet.

There were other things too. A nicely tailored suit neatly hung up ready to be worn but with a thin tie stuffed unceremoniously into the pocket. A long black case lying on the floor beside the bed, marks around the latches showing signs of long use. The champagne, her favourite she noticed, sat in the ice bucket alongside several cans of soda. 

To her surprise, someone had already brought her bags up here, the security tape holding them closed still intact.

The patter of falling water from the shower stopped her from announcing her presence. She paused, listening to the sound of someone relaxing after a long busy day, a hummed tune just about audible over the drumbeat of water on the shower floor. Part of her wanted to simply undress here, throw off her clothes and join the occupant under the water, washing the cares of the workday away together. But she decided against it - knowing where he had just been, he would be enjoying an opportunity to actually get clean, a goal that would be ignored as soon as she entered. Although the idea did make her smile.

Instead, she sat down heavily on the bed, feeling it's softness sink under her. Scanning around, a picture on the bedside table made her smile. She picked it up, looking down at the happy couple shown, the two of them in each others’ arms somewhere snowy. With a happy grin on her face, she ran a finger down the glass before sighing. That day had been fun, even if her nose had started to freeze in the chill. After placing the picture down, she ran her fingers under the pillow, stopping when they touched cold metal.

She rolled her eyes. Of course, he would still be doing this. Drawing the item out of its hiding place, Şahin tap the release ejected the mag. The handgun was a nice one, well made and maintained. Racking the slide was quick and easy, well lubricated on the frame. She caught the ejected cartridge out of the air with ease. The tape around the grip rested against her skin and made her smile - he was still using her old tricks.

Looking down at the gun and then the box on the floor, Şahin came up with an idea.

\--

The shower stopped. There was the patter of the last drops hitting the plastic before a different sound, someone running their feet over a floor matt. After sounds of fabric on skin, the door swung open, white light spilling out of the doorway. Someone stepped out into the main room, directly into the gun barrel of Şahin’s pistol, aiming up from the chair she sat in.

He paused, raising his arm in an expression of surrender. But those eyes, they were filled with something else - delight.

She took this opportunity to look over the figure facing her. He was tall, reasonable build, a body maintained for practicality rather than looks. Although it wasn't unpleasant to look at. His hair was dark, closely cropped, brown eyes that twinkled as he smiled. His left side, however, was a mess of scar tissue and metal, leading up a socket just below his shoulder. Her eyes wandered over the towel around his waist before returning to his face.

She smiled, crossing her legs as she leaned back.

“My my, a wanted Talon Operative.” She stated “You have a high price on your head if my morning briefings tell me anything”

“Alas, it seems I am disarmed by you.” He grinned, his eyes flicking to his shortened left arm. “Literally in this case.”

She snorted before answering “A joke? You won’t be so cocky when I tell the gendarmes who I found lurking around Paris”

Now it was his time to laugh. “Come on, we both know I'd be out of any cell you locked me in within the hour. Oasis does know how to make a diplomatic incident out of these things, Sergeant.”

She shifted in the chair, the pistol held steady pointing at him. “It’s Agent now. And besides, you’re not my superior any more, _Lieutenant_. So why don't you cut the tone and come quietly?”

He raised his hand higher. “Fine, fine, I'll surrender. But grant me one last request. Can you give me a hand?” That grin returned “Preferably with the rest of my arm as well?”

Cautiously, Şahin tapped the box so it popped open. Inside was a prosthetic, it’s black casing shining in the light. As she lifted it, it flexed slightly, the organic parts still able to move even when the mechanics were powered down. With a tight grip, she stood and held it out to him, beckoning him forward with a nod of her head.

Wrapping his strong hand around one end of it, he grinned and pulled hard. Şahin felt herself move forward until she was face to face with him whose eyes stared at her, looking deep into her.

He smiled. “I love it when you do this Şahin ”

“I know you do Misha.” She kissed him on the lips, feeling his smile grow wider at her touch. “That’s why I keep doing it.”

Stepping back, she looked over him for a moment, enjoying the sight of him in the sunset, his eyes still closed in delight at her touch. He always was an affectionate one, quick to pull her into a hug once they were alone. 

Shaking off her reverie, she grabbed his tank top and trousers from the side and threw them at him. Leaning back on the bed, starting to undo her jacket and kick off her shoes, watching as he pulled on his light clothing, a smile dancing across her lips as she watched him.

“So, I guess we’re not going out anywhere tonight?” He grinned, clicking his arm back into place before smoothly moving his fingers to test them.

She laughed “Please it’s Paris on Valentine’s Day. Anywhere in the City of Love worth going to is booked out, and those which have space would throw us out before the second course was served.” she threw her shoes next to her bag “Besides, all I want to do now is just sit back and relax. Bodyguarding is a nice change from combat mission but your boss can be a right bitch sometimes.”

“Well,“ he said, settling in on the bed next to her, his arm reaching out to pull her closer. “Good thing that someone talked to the chef downstairs, with whom he is a good friend, AND may have persuaded to add someone's favourite topping, fresh from her favourite supplier in Istanbul, onto the pizza we will be ordering from him.”

Şahin raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” He smiled, laying a gentle kiss onto her collar. “You always ask for _sucuk_ on your pizza and what sort of partner would I be if I didn't have it ready for you on today of all days?”

She sighed as she felt his hands starting to play with her hair, his fingers working to unthread the bun that held it out of the way while she worked. It fell back against her neck, before those fingers returned to help it go down further, his nails scratching down the fabric of her shirt. She moved closer to him, feeling his warmth against her back. One hand ran down his side, feeling the soft fabric as she stared directly ahead.

The words tumbled from her lips.

“Internal Affairs asked me about you again.”

He paused, his hands still tangled in her hair.

“Asked about our 'relationship’ back at Blackwatch. If I'd seen you recently.” she shuffled in closer as she explained, smiling slightly as he held her tighter.

His voice was low, almost thoughtful when he responded. “Maybe I need to talk to one of my friends about this Helix investigator. I'm sure she'd love to get her claws on her data and arrange her dismissal.”

Şahin turned to look up at him, her face suddenly serious. “Don't. Keep your 'friends’ out of this. Please.”

He paused for a moment before silently nodding to her, his hand returning to gently stroking her hair.

They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other. It had been a while since the last time they had done this, not since they had managed to meet in Edinburgh one misty night back in October.

Eventually, he broke the silence. “You know, there is a way to make sure what we do would never cause a problem for each other.”

Their eyes met as he continued. “We wouldn't need to sneak around anymore. You could come back to Oasis, with me. Wake up next to each other every day, wrapped in each other's arms. Köpek would love it. And then we could fight the world together, side by side.” He kissed her cheek. “Just like the old days.”

Şahin closed her eyes and breathed out. She hated this conversation. Every time they met it would come up. Every time.

“No. I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I can't work for Talon. Just like I can't work for Overwatch. They don't care about who they use, who they burn up and discard to fulfil their mission. At least with Helix, and with Captain Amari, I know I won’t be left behind. The team is as important as the mission.“

Şahin grabbed his hand, clutching it between hers.“But you could leave. Don’t go back to Oasis this time. Come in with me instead. Please.” She said, part of her, some tiny part, hoping he would say yes this time.

He pulled his hand away. “You know I can't do that. I can't leave Rey…” he caught himself, taking a breath “...Reaper. Not after all that happened.” He raised his arm, the matt metal catching the dying light of the sun. He told her once, the first time they had slept together, about how he’d lost it. How he'd been trapped under rubble, drifting in and out of consciousness until he woke to find the Blackwatch Commander dragging him out of the rubble.

“And I'm good at what I do, Şahin.” he continued, more animated now. “You want me to give that up? I help people defend themselves, fight back against the oppressors like Horizon or Viskhar or the governments they puppet to do their work.”

She turned to him, anger starting to course through her. “Yeah, but for whose gain? You aren’t helping those people out of the goodness of your own heart are you?”

He stood up off the bed, his fists shaking as he went over to the desk. Her eyes watched him as he moved, her body shifting in the bed so she could see him as he gripped the desk on his hands.

“It’s not as easy as just one day walking out and leaving Talon, Şahin.” He started, head bowed as he stared at the desk. “And even if it was, what sort of life do you think I would have? I’m still wanted for the things we did in Blackwatch, let alone my Talon activities. And say the legal system cleared me, you think all those warlords and dictators we toppled don’t have followers eager to get some revenge?”

“But at least you wouldn’t be working for THEM!” She spat “The people we both fought against! Remember that? Remember Rome? Remember LaCroix?”

Şahin stared at his back, seeing the scars on his side and around his shoulder peeking of his clothing out as he breathed heavily, his shoulders rising and falling. God, she was so angry with him. This conversation topic always annoyed them both when it came up but neither of them would back down. Nor could they. It just wasn't in their natures.

She chose her words and tone carefully. “How is Köpek?” she asked.

His mood improved immediately at that name. Slowly, his shoulders seemed to relax as he turned back to her, the smile not yet returned but the annoyance mostly clear. Crossing to the table, he collected a device, tapping a few buttons before passing it over to her.

“Here is the latest picture I have. He decided to join us at the range” he said, before quickly adding “I gave him ear defenders, don't worry”

The tablet she took in her hand was dominated by a picture of a dog she knew all too well. Happy face, partially open mouth, pointed ears both upright. Even so, she could see traces of the puppy they had taken from the Overwatch dog unit just visible. Of course, he was still playful after all this time. And still with that stupid name Mischa had chosen, back when he was still learning her mother tongue.

Then she noticed the blue hand on the dog's head, it's long fingers gently pressing into his brown fur, one knuckle pressing it in slightly.

“Is that…?” Şahin asked, looking up at Mischa's grinning face.

“Oh yes. Köpek doesn't seem to mind the fact her hands are always freezing cold. Or blue.” He shuffled closer to Şahin, resting his cheek on her shoulder. “I guess he just likes the attention”

She stared at the picture further, trying to imagine what it must be like to see the remorseless sniper doing something like petting a dog. It seemed almost too human, too normal based on what she had been told by those that had encountered Talon’s main assassin.

“I'm sorry,” Mischa said, his head resting on her shoulder.

Şahin looked up at him, watching as his finger ran in a pattern of the bedsheets.

He continued. “This is supposed to be nice. A chance for us to see each other. And of course, all I do is drag up the same old argument all over again.”

Şahin smiled to herself, putting the tablet down before turning to him. She ran a hand down his chin, his reaction once again a delight.

“When did you order the pizza for?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

He coughed. “I hadn’t yet. I just said he would be expecting a special order at some point.”

“Good” She shuffled around, placing her knees on either side of his stomach, her hands starting to play at the bottom of his vest. “I fancy a little exercise before dinner, don’t you?”

That smile returned to his face, his hands starting to run up her sides.

“Hmmm, what did you have in mind?”

Raising an eyebrow, she left his vest alone and instead went for her own shirt. Slowly, she undid each button, taking her time with each and every one. She could see his eyes roaming all over her as she moved down, just showing a hint of her underwear. Before she’d even finished the buttons, he’d reached up and pushed her shirt out of the way before his hands clutched her chest. At his touch, she felt her breath hitch as she rolled the cotton off her shoulders, her hands brushing through her hair.

“Oh Şahin,” Mischa said, his thumbs gently running over the cups of her bra, feeling her skin through the thin material. “This doesn’t look like very professional now, does it?”

She leaned down to kiss him. “You should see the matching piece that is under these trousers.” Her mouth reached his ear. “I’ve been wearing them all day just for you.”

“Ohh you are a tease, you know that?” Mischa smiled, his hands shifting down to start undoing her trousers, his fingers edging in over her waistband to feel the material between his fingers.

She lifted her body slightly, giving him easier access to undone her fastenings. Annoyingly, he was taking his time, small teasing touches at her waist. His fingertips eventually started to reach between her zipper, rubbing the lace against her, just enough friction for her to start to feel her excitement building. She gripped his shoulders and watched as he pulled her trousers down the rest of the way, leaving her kneeling above him in the matching set of red underwear. He breathed out at the sight, resting back on the bed as he took in the vision in front of him.

Her own hands reached out and started to run up his body, pushing his top up to reveal his chest again. She felt the metal under her hand and drummed along it, gently pressing on the flesh that covered it. He squirmed underneath her touch, the nerves on his side sensitive to her touch. Before she could respond, he rolled her over, quickly pulling his tank top over his head and sliding out of his pants. He paused looming over her, his breathing heavy with excitement.

She ran a hand down the chest over her, feeling the warm flesh under her fingers.

“I’m ready Mischa. I’m waiting for you” she whispered breathlessly.

His mouth came down to the join between her neck and shoulder, kissing up as he started to move. His hand delved under the lace and into her, a few fingers exploring. She moaned at his touches, her hands gripping onto his back. Eventually, he paused, his hand leaving her and slowly dragging the underwear out of the way. The fingers returned and she gripped him tighter and tighter, red marks starting to form under her nails as he went deeper and deeper.

After a moment, he stopped again and shifted slightly, withdrawing his fingers and pressing his tip against her opening.

“Are you ready?” he asked, looking into her eyes. She could see he was as gone as she was, his pupils wide with pleasure.

“Please Mischa,” Şahin started, moving her body forward, starting to feel herself wrapping around him. “Please”

He assented, his movements slowly to begin with but rapidly increasing in pace. She held on to him, her fingers digging in further. She repeated “Please” like a mantra, eventually slipping back into her native tongue as she got closer and closer to the feeling she’d been chasing for so long.

After a few moments, she could feel Mischa shift, feel his arms tighten around her, feel his thrusts deeper and deeper until she leant her head back, a cry coming from her throat as she was pushed over the edge by his own climax.

\---

They lay in each other’s arms for a while, watching the sun slowly set through the open curtains. Soon the shadows started to lengthen, casting the room into darkness.

“Hey, Şahin?” Mischa said

She snuggled up to him “Yes, _aşkım_?”

He kissed her, bringing a smile back to her tired face

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an indulgence for Valentine's Day - exploring the world of Overwatch through a pair of former Blackwatch agents I've been thinking about
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
